Angel's Nightmare
by Tempest1
Summary: Duo has a nightmare...is it some kinda of warning for him... or is it something more? 1x2 Heero Yuy X Duo Maxwell


Angel's Nightmare   
By:Tempest  
01/23/01  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Wing and or any of the chars. I'm not making a cent off of  
this. Please don't sue unless you like beans...  
Warnings:: Shounen Ai, 1x2 Duo trippin' out.   
___________  
Woo hoo party time for me. Once I got invited to one of my many fan club's parties?  
Why? Because I'm the object of their affection, besides I just love to chat with them, they're  
funny. Surprisingly enough, Heero got invited to. Now how did he manage to pull that off I  
wonder? Could it be because everyone takes him to be my best friend even if he beats me around  
at school? Oh no.. That can't be the case.   
So now here I am, at this party, pretending to listen to come girl chatter away, when I really have  
all my attention on another person, Bastard. I smile cheerfully at her and tell her that I have some  
business that I need to attend to. She nods with a very fake smile on her face trying to please me.  
I turned away and scanned the room for my victim.   
  
Bingo.  
  
There he was in the middle of the crowd not talking to anyone, like he wasn't even there  
or something, I mean really, as far as looks go Heero has got me beaten by a mile. But he's not  
social, there for he doesn't have a fan club.   
  
I took in a deep breath and squared my shoulders, making a bee-line toward him.Heero, I  
have something to ask you. Heero looked at me and raised one eyebrow.   
  
I opened to my mouth to talk, shit, I forgot what I was going to say. Think stupid  
thinkokay now I remember!   
  
Heero why do act like you don't want to have anything to do with me when we're in public? But  
when we're alone~ He put both on his hands on my shoulders looking me directly in the eyes.  
  
Do you really want to know Duo? I knew I must of looked confused, I'm an idiot sometimes.  
I'm tired of you lying to me Duo.   
  
my eyes widened in shock, well wouldn't yours? Not lying is my trademark!  
  
Heero I've never lied to you in my whole entire life! So how can you mean~ Heero put his  
finger to my lips and leaned close.  
  
Duo you need to die I pushed away from him.  
  
DIE WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIE?! Heero stepped closer with a smile on his face. This is just  
more then a bit freaky now..   
  
You were dead a long time ago, I could tell all that remains now is your body. Back off Mr.  
Scary man, I don't' want any. I looked around everyone was like frozen glass.   
  
He disappeared with the same smile on his face. I looked around again, did the only  
thing I could do, run.   
  
A cold stinging soul stabbing pain hit me in the back, as I turned around I could see how  
everytime a passed a frozen person, they would shatter like glass. I kept running, it was all I could  
possibly do, at the moment. I wouldn't even have to come close to anyone, everyone in my path  
was gone before I could even scream.  
  
Keep going, keep running. Run away from all the problems.   
  
I finally made it out of the room and turned around to see two frozen people who were  
still standing, that I hadn't destroyed.  
  
Quatre and Trowa.  
  
I took in a deep choking breath and turned to look around. I gasped feeling the cold air rush into  
my rush lungs and stung my tongue, more frozen people, do I really need that many? NO! I  
stepped on the cement and luck would have it, it knocked the wind out of me. I struggle to  
breathe that was it, I don't care anymore and got up and kept running not caring that the frozen  
people around me were exploding at my very breath.  
  
Fuck them, fuck all of them!  
  
Tears squeezed themselves out of my eyes when I entered a new land, blacker then night, colder  
then Hell on a lost soul. Then I heard it, the blood curdling scream that could only be one  
person's, mine. I fell to the ground and looked up and around.   
  
Heero.he was everywhere, frozen in stone. My soul was being burnt like a piece of  
worthless dry wood.   
  
Heero.. HEERROO!! No no, no, no, boys don't cry, I don't cry, not over Heero, what would  
he think of me now?! Heero, well one of the frozen Heero's walked over to me, smiled ever so  
gently, took my chin and lifted up my face looking deep into my eyes.   
  
See what I mean Duo..? Shinigami? So it's been confirmed.. this it's what it's like to be him,  
and here I was proud of it. Now I was it, it I should say him. So now take me away, Shinigami.   
  
Oops I did it again, I kicked, screamed, scratched, hair pulled, having a one sided bitch  
fight with Heero. A very dead Heero at that. Heero, I'm so sorry. Then Heero was also gone,  
and I was alone.   
  
***  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH COLDDDD!!!   
  
Strong hands gripped my shoulders and shook me. _I'm getting dizzy, you can stop now I'm a  
wake damnit!_ I opened my eyes, who was it my surprise forcing me under freezing cold water.   
  
Heero you little bastard lemma go! I'm fine. Heero let go, that worked easy. He raised a  
questioning eyebrow in my direction. Not from where I'm standing. I stood up, ah cold, turned  
off the water then turned to face him again.   
  
What is that supposed to mean?   
  
That means, you woke the complete house up with screaming, and you sent Quatre going crazy  
banging on the door screaming something about Shinigami' when he turned my direction to you,  
you were shaking, screaming something about frozen people and then~   
  
Duo are you alright?! Quatre turned a bright red. I blinked over at Quatre.  
  
Is there something wrong? Heero pointed at the problem. I looked down, I was butt naked as  
the day I was born.  
  
Heero where are my clothes?! Why did you take then off of me? Heero shook his head.  
  
I didn't, when you were struggling against you had shredded off your boxers as if  
they were burning your skin. Then everything registered in my head.   
  
I don't know if I should be shy, or strutting around proudly Heero leaned in closer to me  
  
. Let me make that decision for you. He took a large towel and caught my entire body in it and  
carried me to my bed. Then laid me down beginning to dry me off.  
  
Heero, I can dry myself off. Heero stood back and gave me a slight smirk.   
  
Well Duo~ Quatre started but was silenced by Heero. I tried to move my arms. I screamed out  
in pain.  
  
What the hell was that all about?! Heero shook his head.  
  
That's another reason I put you in the shower Duo, you were covered in blood. Quatre gave  
me a worried look, and sighed taking my hair brush and sitting behind me, beginning to untangle  
my hair for me. Everything felt it was burning. Heero started to dry me off. Why was I so tired,  
for that matter why the hell did I look like someone had torn me a new ass?   
  
  
  
I had finally fallen asleep a few hours later, what a horrible night, I'm so tired I've gotten  
absolutely zero sleep. Quatre kept his watchful eye on me, I'm still wondering how he knew what  
I dream/lived. That guy never ceases to amaze me, and I also don't think he ever will. Now I  
sleep lying in the arms of my beloved, okay wannabe beloved. Hey a guy can dream! To bad  
Heero is so obviously heterosexual I'm not saying I'm gay or anything! I check out girls all the  
time! Heero is just , it's not like I lust after him or anything.   
  
So I'm not gay or anything so ha.  
  
I'm just surprised I can't sleep without him tonight , I hope this doesn't' go on or  
anything. I just can't be sure he's safe now unless he's in my eye sight. I mean the guy is my best  
friend and all! Work with me people.   
  
Oh crap I'm late again.   
  
Okay, Heero I'm up stop trippin' damnit! I pushed Heero away from shaking me, It's to early in  
the morning for this. I took glance over at my clock.   
  
Woo ho, I have fives minutes before class, that should be plenty of time! I got dressed and  
rushed off to my first period class in a hurry, wearing long sleeves to cover up my battle scares'  
weeeee, such big fun!   
  
I sat in my my class not really paying attention to anything at all and had my mind on the  
dream,okay nightmare the entire time. What does it mean.. I said outloud not really noticing.  
  
Are you having trouble with your work Maxwell? I couldn't of jumped any higher or else I  
would have smacked my head on the ceiling. I shook my head and glanced at my teacher.  
  
Are you?   
  
Am I what?   
  
Having trouble with your work. I shook my head from side-to-side.  
  
Nope, I just figured it out don't worry about it. Then teacher smiled then went back to  
working out problems on the board. Yah right, math is like an alien to me.. anywho, it was driving  
me crazy. Then everytime I had a thought about the ice cold dead Heero, it sent chills up my  
spine. Then the bell rang.  
  
Woo hoo! I put my arms up in the air grabbed my case and ran out the door, like a bat out of  
hell.   
  
I met up with Quatre in the cafeteria, he seemed a little-- okay isn't the word that  
I'm looking for. He turned whiter then a ghoast... no he already is, I'll just say he turned Clear,  
yep, that's a good way to say it. Clear. I walked over to Quatre and Trowa's table none-chalantly,  
cheeky jester's mask in place.   
  
Hey Q-man wassup? Quatre practically leaped over the table to yell at me.  
  
Duo! What are you doing out of bed, I mean you were pretty shaken up! My god, if I had a  
dream like that I know that I would be. I jumped across the table into Quatre's face  
  
. How do you know about my dream Quatre?! Quatre's eyes widened when we saw Heero  
walking up.  
  
Duo I'll talk to you about it later, okay? I blinked at him until he motioned in Heero's  
direction, okay now I get it.   
I stood up waved to Heero and trotted off.  
  
What's with him? I could hear Heero ask Quatre and Trowa as I left. Where to go? Where is  
there to go in this stupid school? Man, I hate school but then I love school at the same time. In  
this particular situation, school is my worse nightmare.   
  
I guess I could skip the rest of my classes for the day. I said to no one in particular. After that,  
I started to make my way back to the dorms.   
  
I trotted my way into mine and Heero's room whistling a song to myself. I opened the  
door, and saw Heero sitting on my bed indian style. Heero how the hell did you get here before I  
did? I know you can walk fast but hell... I reached back and scratched my forehead in wonder.   
  
There are other ways to get to the dorms, and I was walking faster today, bucause I'm curious as  
to why you took off as soon as you saw my face today. He looked at me, into my eyes, and those  
intense blue eyes melded their way into my soul. Damn you Heero Yuy, you'll pay for this one  
day. I swaear to you, you will.   
  
The only bad thing about plotting against someone, while getting a good idea, you never realise  
when your talking out loud.   
I'll pay for what...? Damnit, fucking, shit, -- ahh too close!! Heero stood, face to face with me,  
there was no getting away now. Oh curel fate, why must thou be so cruel...?  
  
*Part 2*  
  
I woke up when I heard Duo crying out in his sleep. I took a glance over at  
his bed, he was struggling against something, someone. I got up, and walked over to where he  
was laying. He had stripped himself of everything his hair fanned out around him like a blanket,  
something wasn't right, this wasn't your normal nightmare. Duo was bleeding, from scares that  
weren't there the night before. I reached out to him and shook his shoulders.  
  
Duo, Duo, wake up, Duo it's a nightmare. Damnit, you don't have to claw out against me.   
  
Heero stop it...! Duo's head was tossing and turning. Grabbing Duo my his waist I picked him  
up and held him against me, while getting up and heading to the bathroom. Something started  
pouding at the door.   
  
HEERO!! DUO SHINIGAMI DEATH PEOPLE FROZEN! A very high-pitched voice is  
yelling, it's Quatre, no mistaking that. Turning my gaze back onto Duo, he still wasn't waking up,  
and now tears were pouring down his cheek. I walked to the bathroom and swung open the door  
to the shower. Pulling the ice cold water out and laying Duo under it.   
  
AHHHHHHH COLDDD!!!!!!  
  
I mentally sighed in relief when Duo's violet eye's poped open and he screamed. Then I stopped  
shaking his shoulders and looked into his eyes.   
  
Heero you little bastard lemma go! I'm Fine! I looked Duo over, fine he says.   
  
Not from where I'm standing. He gave me a weird look as Quatre busted into the bathroom.  
All of us conversed for a few seconds, I really don't care what anyone is saying besides Duo.  
Something was brought up about Duo's state of no cloths.   
  
I don't know if I should be shy, or shrutting around. I took a towel and looked over at Duo.   
  
Let me decide that for you. I say, as I wrap the towel around him and pick him up.  
___________________  
  
Now here I am, with Duo right in front of me. By now, I'm sure of what he wants, only  
worried about if he'll turn away and run. But If I don't try, I'll never know. I closed my eyes and  
leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.   
*****  
Present time, no body's POV  
*****  
As Heero got closer to Duo, Duo would back up a little bit. Until they were face to face,  
they just stood there for a while. It's now or never.. Duo thought while trying to get his courage  
up. But before Duo could get his courage up, he looked into Heero's eyes then after what seemed  
like eternity he realised that Heero was kissing him.   
  
Duo softly said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. Heero slowly wrapped  
his arms around Duo, holding onto him tightly. They stood like that for what seemed like a mere  
seconds to them, but was acually more then three minutes.   
  
Finally, they broke their kisses and looked at eachother. Duo smiled at Heero, not one of  
his I'm a joker smiles' but a real one. Heero reached forward and brushed Duo's bangs to the  
side looking into his eyes.   
  
Yes Heero?   
What are you doing Friday night...? Heero smirked at Duo. Duo started busting up laughing,  
not believing that he'd just been asked out on a date by the Perfect Soldier.   
  
  
  



End file.
